Nobodys Hollow
by Kuziki
Summary: When a Nobody fades away, where do they go? They go to the heart of nothingness, and reside there until they move on. The members of Organization XIII find themselves trapped here with another Organization, The Seekers. Rated T for now. Axels POV and OCs


My first fanfic on this account. It's a Kingdom Hearts II fanfic, so in order to understand the very beginning you'll need to have almost completed the game, or have watched spoilers.

Disclaimer: Since this is a fanfiction, characters from the game have been used. All of the organization members as well as any other characters from the game that might be mentioned belong to Dinsney and Square Enix. Also the fact that Axel has faded away and the term Nobodies, etc.etc. all belong to them.

Claimer: The plot, as well as every single character that was not in the KHII games, is **MINE.** If anything is stolen I will have to eat your face off.

So, enjoy! I hope you like it. :D

* * *

_**Nobody's Hollow**_

Introduction: Faded…?

"Axel…" that one word was the last thing the redhead heard. He knew it was Sora who had spoken his name, but he couldn't help but imagine Roxas's face as his eyes closed for good. It was strange how something that doesn't exist could hurt so much when it, ironically, ceased to exist.

The male groaned loudly, a massive headache showing it's true colours. He struggled to open his eyes, then immediately shut them again when he was greeted by an intense light. Trying again, he was this time able to fully open his eyes and stare angrily at the light fixture above his head. His whole body was stiff and sore, but he managed to sit up and take a look at his surroundings.

The room was rather drab, having nothing to fill it aside from the couch he was laying on and a very dead plant in the corner. Everything was white; Bright, annoying, white. Axel let out another groan.

"Just great…" he muttered, sitting up again. He blinked warily at the room once more before finally standing up and heading for the door. It squeaked loudly, and led to an empty hallway of, you guessed it, more white.

"Where the hell am I?" he whispered, taking a few steps down the seemingly endless stretch of hallway.

"Good question. Unfortunately, it isn't the right one."

Axel literally jumped at the cutesy voice that came out of nowhere, spinning around in circles three times before spotting a small device on the floor.

"What the hell…" "Oh, this isn't hell, silly!" The voice squeaked, sounding almost happy at his confusion, "This is your new home. Isn't that exciting?"

Axel frowned and squatted down in front of the tiny device, which looked like some sort a weird camera and speaker combination.

"First, that isn't exciting in the least. Second, I want to know who… er, or what, exactly, you are; and third… how in Kingdom Heart's name did I get here?"

The voice laughed, high and girly. "Now that, is the right question." It said happily, "I cannot tell you where you are, but I can tell you that the reason you're here is because you've faded away. Every nobody comes here after that!"

Sighing, the red head picked up the device and stared coldly at it, trying to disable the annoyance. "That really doesn't help me…" he muttered.

"Well then perhaps your friends can explain it better?"

The hallway melted away, leaving Axel standing in what was now a gorgeous, fine furnished living room. Familiar figures dressed in black cloaks were lounging around on the many pieces of furniture, and immediately turned to glare at him. "Well it seems the traitorous bastard has finally come to join us." A man with pink hair spat out, practically growling at Axel. "Now now, Marly, you mustn't fight! That would be very rude!" Axel, who had been glaring right back at Marluxia, turned towards the same annoying, girly voice. A little ways away from him stood a beautiful girl dressed in a maid's outfit. She had bright pink eyes and a cute smile, and wore her brown hair down to her waist with only one, long strand curled.

"Greetings!" She said happily, throwing open her arms as though she was going to hug him, "I am Cathine, and I'll be your supervisor until you move on!"

Axel stared at the girl called Cathine, completely and utterly horrified and confused. Marluxia smirked slightly.

"Lucky for you, she's decided to give out tours of this place now, since some people have gotten lost already. You get to spend a whole day with her." he sneered, "Unfortunately, you don't have to worry about me killing your sorry ass, seeing as we're already dead and she won't let anyone fight anyways."

Cathine shot an innocently evil glare at Marluxia, who quieted down and swore under his breath.

"Well, like he said, it's tour time!" She said, smiling happily as she grabbed his hand and wandered off. Axel growled, ripping his hand out of hers.

"Look, I've still got questions for you to answer-"

"Axel, buddy!"

The red head let out an annoyed snarl as he was hugged tightly around the waist by an energetic blonde.

"Demyx, you have two seconds to get off of me before I torch you." He hissed. Demyx got the point, and immediately backed off. Cathine beamed at him. "Why hello, Demyx!" She said happily, "Just the person I was looking for! Could you possibly show Axel around? I have to go back and punish Marly for being such a rude-y-two-shoes." Demyx snickered, then nodded, watching as Cathine skipped back over to the others.

"Alright, what the hell is going on? Where are we?" Axel asked, bearing down on the blonde. Demyx smiled.

"We're inside the heart of nothingness, which actually exists to us since we don't exist, just like it!" He said proudly, grabbing Axel's arm and dragging him towards a near-by stair well. Axel frowned slightly.

"That didn't make any sense!"

"I know, but that's all we've been told. It's incredibly hard to get answers out of anyone here."

Axel sighed as he was pulled up the stairs, in desperate need for some form of drugs. "I don't suppose there's anything here I could take to get rid of this headache?"

"Nope, sorry! Don't worry, though, it wears off after a few minutes. Unless you're like Zexion. Poor guy had a massive headache for five hours straight."

"You talk way too much."

"Yeah I know. I think it's one of the reasons Cathine actually likes me. Don't get me wrong, she's a nice enough gal, but God does she talk! Compared to her I'm quiet! And I mean, she thinks she really IS our superior, and orders us around all the time. No one's afraid of her, she can't do jack shit, but she always tattles on us to the guy who's actually in charge here, and he'll do anything she asks. She is his little sister, after all. It's a wonder how those two are even related."

Axel rubbed his temples lightly as Demyx continued to jabber on about people he did not know, silently thanking any deity there could possibly be for making him shut up when they came to a stop. They were in a long hallway that had many doors, and Demyx happily walked up to one on the near right.

"This is my room," he said, then pointed to the door that was across from his and one down, "And that's your room. You should like it, this place seems to know exactly what your interests are before you even get here."

The red head rolled his eyes and headed for his room, opening the door and blinking slightly. The room had crimson walls decorated with sharp twirls of black, which started at the base of the walls and went up to the ceiling to create and almost smoky portal like appearance. A king-sized bed sat in the middle, it's sheets and pillows made of black satin, and charcoal coloured furniture including a night stand and dresser were placed around the walls.

"Hmm… it's actually nice…"

"Yup! You should see my room, it's got a mini aquarium going around the whole thing, and it even has a few musical-"

"Not interested." Axel hissed, "I need sleep. Disturb me and you'll be char-broiled."

"Fine." Demyx said, rolling his eyes, "But just a warning, I suggest you stick around with me until you get to know the place. I'm not kidding when I say it's confusing."

With that, Demyx left and Axel was finally alone. He closed his door and went to go lay down on his bed, which he found to be much more comfy than he would have thought.

"It still doesn't make sense, though…" He thought, "This place… If it doesn't exist… if WE don't exist… then how…?"

He sighed softly. This wasn't helping his headache.

"I wonder if Roxas…? No… he got to be whole again… there's no way he'd end up here… I could never be that lucky…"

The man let out a loud yawn, then closed his eyes and drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

I already have most of the next chapter done, but I wont be updating until next week. I hope that Ill be ahead enough by then so that I can update every Friday.

I dont believe in making people comment or review in order to make the story get updated, but your opinions would be appreciated. Just please no flaming. I know its not the best, but there may be some people who like it, ok?

Anyways, Ill have a character picture up for each chapter ( I hope, anyways) That will be displayed on my DeviantARt account. I cant give you a link, but my username is Fae-Nashi.

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
